zydrate_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
2002-2004 Stage Play Cast
Curt Wilson Nathan Wallace/ Repoman A native of California, Curt grew up writing songs and performing as an actor and singer-songwriter-musician. Drawn to the creative process with a voracious drive to express himself through music and words, Curt has written hundreds of songs and screenplays. He has also managed a number of recording studios throughout Southern California where he engineered and/or produced his own bands and top local and touring acts. Curt was the music director for The Kim Fields Show and has created music for AT&T, Canon and Honda, with songs published with MCA, Artista and Motown. Acting credits include Devil’s Advocate, recurring roles on General Hospital, and as regular in Sunset Beat with some guy named George Clooney. Stephanie Kane Shilo Wallace Stephanie is very happy to be a part of such a funky weird show, Thanks to The Gallery for the chance to embody a spunky, crazy and creative character such as Shilo. They’re very similar, except that Shilo doesn’t tap dance. With a B.A. in Drama from U.C. Irvine, Stephanie has been a member of the Laguna Beach Shakespeare Troupe and performed original one acts by the New Voices Playwrights at the Theater District in Costa Mesa. Since moving to L.A., Stephanie has been working on a bunch of student and independent film projects. One day she will live in New York, where she will do theater and raise her dogs. Lateefah Devoe Blind Mag A native of the small town of Marion, South Carolina, Lateefah started out singing in every school function she could get herself into since the first grade. She moved on to graduate from Hampton University with a BS in Music Education. Lateefah has performed in La Traviata, Porgy and Bess, Show Boat, Your Arms Too Short to Box w/ God, On the Twentieth Century and The Magic Flute. She won 1st place in the South Pasadena Women’s Club vocal competition, and 1st place in the Leontyne Price vocal competition. Cheers to fabulous pleasures and beautiful songs in this New Year. John Scheker Rotti Largo I moved to Los Angeles one year ago and have been playing around town at open mics and various shows. Primarily a writer and musician, I am excited about being part of such a different and original project as an actor and performer. I have a background in theater that goes back to grade school, and in 2000 I appeared in a DV movie called Shenanigans. My goals for the next year include developing a television show and getting a band together to play what I believe will be the music of the millennium, Boy-Band Polka. Jimmy Patterson Luci Largo I was born in a small village in Italia, ah, la bella Italia! Though this is a first performance for me, the boards, they were made for my feet! I am, how you say, a nice guy. My nasty character in “Repo!” is some stretch, but as you will see, I carry it off. Thanks to all the people who have given me help over the years. All the ones who say, “Luci, why you still talking, you want an audience, eh?” A big-a thanks to Terrance and Darren for having the smarts to know a good singer/actor/presence when they-a see one. and-a thanks in advance for all the applauso! Jimmy Waters Pavi Largo Jimmy Waters has returned to the states after a ten year exile in Alaska. Enduring moose attacks and advancing glaciers, Jimmy co-founded the Fairbanks Shakespeare Theatre (the northern most Shake on Earth). His numerous theatrical roles include work in rep with the Perseverance Theatre in Juneau. Each summer he performed a solo gig at the world famous Red Dog Saloon in Juneau, singing and playing guitar nightly for thousands of cruise ship tourists. He sung the National Anthem for an Atlanta Braves game, and has played regularly in clubs in Aspen. With a Masters Degree in communication from Georgia State University, Jimmy has relocated to LA where he is relentlessly pursuing his acting and music career. Penney Wei Heather Sweet Penney Wei is an actor/writer/producer and part-time Financial Advisor for New York Life. She started performing as a competitive and professional figure skater and was designated as an Honorary Goodwill Ambassador by former Secretary of State, March Fong Eu. Her recent involvements include a principal role in the documentary "That Day" and producing, doing publicity or acting in several indie film & theatre projects. She thanks her parents for her passion for the arts and music (It runs in her blood!), and is most proud of being a member of the Imagination Workshop, an Ovation award-winning theatre group recognized by the United Nations for our program promoting intergenerational socialization through the arts. Terrance Zdunich Co-Composer and Playwright/ Graverobber Zdunich graduated from Otis College of Art and Design, and his background in the visual arts led him to work as a storyboard artist for Sony Animation. He was the lead singer for Caligula, which performed at The Whiskey, The Troubadour, and other Southern California venues. Zdunich originated the role of Lucifer in the rock musical Orpheus: A Season in Hell at 2100 Square Feet Theater, and played the title role in Beauty and the Beasthttps://web.archive.org/web/20020809090331/http://www.repoopera.com/tier_two/Beast.aspat the Glendale Center Theater. He follows in the footsteps of his namesake Publius Terentius After, the Roman playwright and St. Terrance, whose famous dictum was "I believe because it is absurd." Darren Smith Co-Composer and Playwright/Bandleader Smith has played music throughout the U.S., including New York, where he played with Sophie B. Hawkins, Elliot Sharp, Peter Gabriel drummer Jerry Marotta, the NY Indonesian Gamelan Orchestra, and as a member of the performance duo Bite the Wax Tadpole with Mark Dery. Featured in Keyboard Magazine's Discovery column, Darren received his Bachelor of Music from NYU, studied South Indian vocal music at Wesleyan University, and took banjo lessons from Peter Tork of The Monkees. In 1999, Darren released Harvesting Light, a CD of his instrumental compositions, in which he played all 16 instruments. Darren is a member of the American Composer's Forum. Oriel Collins Organ Nurse Oriel is an excellent mimic, but hasn’t such a good memory. She has an aversion to scented candles or incense and believes men should never wear cologne. She never wants to work 9-5 in her entire life and hopes to someday own a slice of land of her very own in the Pacific Northwest with views of both the mountains and the ocean. Here she will cook many large meals for her friends and family, build strange pieces of art for no reason whatsoever, disappear for hours on the beach, and oh yes, have many cats and dogs. C. J. DeAngelus, Jr. Bass Man C.J. DeAngelus, Jr. didn’t mean to move to Los Angeles. He was planning on driving around the world from his home in Boston, MA, but got stuck in LA when he ran into the Pacific Ocean. C.J. received his B.M. in Music Education from the Berklee C ollege of Music in 2000. He is a multi-talented musician and has played with several nationally touring bands including the Allstonians and the Amazing Crowns. He has been studying acting at the CBS School of Comedy acting and LA Theatresports . Currently, C.J. can also be seen guest appearing in “Soap Scum”, an improv comedy soap opera, now playing at the Whitmore-Lindley Theatre in North Hollywood. Neel Hammond Violinist A native of Montana, Neel has been playing the violin since the age of five. He is a founding member of the Juniper Quartet, a string q uartet that has toured extensively in both France and Japan. After receiving his B.M. in Violin Performance from the Cleveland Institute of Music in 2000, Neel moved to Los Angeles to renew his relationship with the sun. Working as a freelance violinist, Neel enjoys being able to explore the many different musical styles that exist in Los Angeles. Jen Kuhn Cellist Jen has been playing the cello since she was 2 ½. Originally from New Jersey, she moved about the East Coast and went to Interlochen Arts Academy, a high school for the arts in Michigan. She received her B.A. from Cleveland Institute of Music and has performed with such artists as Rasputina. She is currently playing in the 50-piece hip hop orchestra, Dakah. She has an aversion to Finnish composers named Sibelius. Jen is happy to be away from the Mid West, pursuing her rock star cello dreams in Los Angeles. Changes in 2002 Cast changes Ryan Lacey Drummer A California native, Ryan has been a drummer since the age of 10. At 19 he moved to Ireland to pursue a session career where he hooked up with The Origin Records Label to become one of their recording drummers. He toured extensively throughout Ireland and the U.K. with Origin bands Guava, Maighread Nelligan band, and the Sarah Lynch band. After arriving back in the States he has since graduated from Los Angles Music Academy located in Pasadena and has begun a new session career here in L.A. Currently he is working with bands Heavy 7, Moxy and the Crash Poets, among other projects. Changes in 2003 Cast changes Violet Benny House Manager Violet Benny, a native New Yorker, is thrilled to be making her LA stage debut in Repo! The Genetic Opera. After studying and performing in New York and Boston and graduating from N.Y.U. with degrees in drama and cinema studies, Violet worked in the managerial end of the business as personal manager for voice over artist/musician Billy West. Following a brief stint doing stand up comedy, Violet returns to the stage in Repo! and can be seen in the upcoming comedy Comicbook: The Movie. Big thanks to all my friends and loved ones, especially May, Jax, Nan, Yanci, Heather, Eve, D.J., Zack, Mary, Mary, Terry, Alex, Bernie and Grandma…I love you all. Extra big hug to Billy and Darren S. for making my dreams come true. Go organic. Save the planet! Kimberly Fox Organ Nurse/ensamble Originally from New York, Kimberly studied theater and dance in Kansas and at the University of Kansas where she obtained her bachelor’s degree. Since moving to Los Angeles, Kimberly is always on the go, appearing in commercials and such films as Envy, Dating Games People Play, Intolerable Cruelty and most recently, a martial arts film, Dream of the Lizard. She is also an accomplished martial artist with over 11 years of training in various styles and weapons…look out boys…she’ll cut out your heart! Matt Krinsky Organ Doctor/Ensemble Born and raised in Boston, Massachusetts, Matt moved to LA to pursue a career as an actor, director, writer and producer. He earned his BA in Psychology and Film Studies from Brandeis University and also directed several short films at NYU's Tisch School of the Arts. Matt trained as an actor for two years at the Joanne Baron/D.W. Brown Studio in Santa Monica, California. He has appeared in numerous student and indie short films. His acting credits continue to grow as he has found that one of the perks of being a director/producer is the ability to cast himself! Matt is very excited to be part of such an amazingly unique show. Stephanie O'Neill Organ Nurse/Ensemble Stephanie is more than just a nurse and a prostitute. As well as performing in theater productions for many years, she has also been involved in film, television, and commercials. Some of her recent credits include roles on ER, independent films "The Conditioned Response" and "Mantis", and a lead role in "1940's Radio Hour." She is currently studying acting at the Beverly Hills Playhouse and is absolutely thrilled to be part of such an outstanding ensemble. She is also very excited to work around live organs for the first time. Adam Houston Rose Organ Doctor/Ensemble Born and raised in Louisville, Ky. Spent most of his high school and college years playing in bands around the region. Moved to L.A. a couple of years ago. Just completed apprenticeship with the United Stuntmen's Association. Enjoys eating ice cream with peanut butter and talking with strangers. Changes in 2004 Cast changes Beau Puckett Nathan Wallace/Repoman Beau has been nominated for two LA WEEKLY Theatre Awards for his performances as Bobby in “COMPANY” and John Wilkes Booth in “ASSASSINS”. His other credits include; Judas/Jesus in the bilingual deaf/hearing version of GODSPELL, Clifford in DEATHTRAP, Earnest Hemingway in the world premier play TENDER, Darius in JEFFREY and Off Broadway as Gene Buck in the world premier of ZIGGY, just to name a few. Beau’s design skills can be seen weekly on SOAP TALK with Lisa Rinna and Ty Treadway. Don’t miss his Designer Guest spot on SOAP TALK, June 8, 2004. Natalie Small Blind Mag Natalie Salins, a native to New York, is thrilled to be performing again here in LA. On the New York stage she has been seen in such roles as Mary Magdalene in SuperStar; Hodel in Fiddler on the Roof; Antigone in Antigone; and Jane in The Cabinet of Caligari. She is a graduate from the New York University musical theatre conservatory CAP 21. In 1996, Natalie recieved the prestigious award Presidential Scholar and sang for President Clinton at The Kennedy Center in Washington D.C. She thanks her family and friends for their ongoing love and support. Keith E. Wright Rotti Largo Keith recently relocated to the L.A. area from San Diego where he was involved with local theatre and appeared in the independent feature A FAMILY AFFAIR, which is now available at your local video store. February marks Keith's first year in L.A. and in that time he has appeared in a showcase at the Tamarind Theatre with the Actor's Showcase Collective, two original musicals, a film short and just recently an independent feature entitled LA FALLS. Keith has a BFA in theatre from Howard University. Some of his favorite stage roles include Puck, Sterling in Jeffrey, The Negro Resurrectionist in Venus by Suzan Lori Parks and Hamlet. In addition to acting Keith is a singer/lyricist who is working towards writing songs and recording a demo. Peace and light to the world. Ben Gregory Luci Largo Ben Gregory is a graduate of Yale University's Theatre Studies program. His favorite roles include Lovborg (Hedda Gabler), Akshany (Dictionary of the Khazars), Fitzpatrick (Tom Jones), and J.C. (Jesus Christ Superstar). He'd also love to play one of the children of Han and Leia if Lucas ever makes the third trilogy. He hopes that the role of Luci will be the first in a string of villainous roles. Ben can also be seen (August-?)in the Knightsbridge Theatre's production of Hair. Timothy Patrick Carr Pavi Largo Walking down the street to get a hot dog, after a wierd audition, Timothy caught sight of a little white piece of paper in the window of the Split ID Theater. "Auditions, Repo opera, today". He loves when life works in ways like this. Penney Wei, Heather Sweet in the show, said, " Do you have a headshot and a song prepared?" "Yes." Strangley, he did. And he auditioned two minutes later. And he got the part. His advice? Always go for the hot dog. You never know where it will lead. Years of improv training, comedic sketch writing, poetry speaking, world travelling and song singing has brought him to the Repo Opera. He is excited to join the cast and crew and looks forward to months of good times, good people, and good hot dogs. Leilani Francisco Chorus Leilani is a graduate of the B.F.A. acting program at UC Santa Barbara and is now paying off her school loans by becoming the ultimate Hollywood cliche, waiting tables by day and bartending by night. She is thrilled to pieces to be a member of the Repo cast! Christy Barker Chorus/Asst. Choreographer Christy has been performing since the age of five when she danced and sang as one of Bill Edwards' "Littlest Stage Kids." Her love for musical theatre began when she was cast in the children's chorus of Andrew Lloyd Webber's "Evita". Since then, she has performed in over thirty musicals. As a senior at LMU, Christy choreographed and produced "Hair" under the tutelage of Ben Vereen's sister Lady Walquer, her mentor. Christy is also the lead singer, creator and producer of the tribute band Sheena Shock 80s Rock. An avid student of the discipline of yoga, Christy has studied with many teachers, including Gurmukh and actress Brenda Strong. Truly Magyar Chorus It all started in 1976. Her mom had her put on her pink monogrammed sweater and pulled her hair so tightly into a ponytail that her ears and eyes looked bigger than usual. She had her hold a leaf (which was dead, and twice the size of her head), and look pensively into the distance. Truly, being a hyper, over-dramatic tomboy whose face- according to her schoolmates- resembled Kermit the Frog, obediently complied. Thus began her talent career. Fast foreward to 1999. Truly is a magician's assistant, thrashing and contorting into impossible spaces to the tunes of Rammstein. But has she grown up? Of course not. She's still speeding down the boardwalk on quads, listening to Xanadu. Her philosophy is best summed up in a line from Spinal Tap: "Have a good time...ALL the time."